


1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

by hellaskye



Series: 100 Ways To Say "I Love You" [1]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-08-20
Packaged: 2018-04-16 08:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4617828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellaskye/pseuds/hellaskye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written based on the 100 Ways to Say "I Love You" post on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

1\. "Pull over. Let me drive for awhile."

      He turns to her at the soft command, but quickly swivels his eyes back to the road as the light turns green. It’s 3 in the morning, and they’ve been driving for 5 hours, with Clint at the wheel, Natasha at his right, and a confused, but trusting, Katie lying in the backseat with Lucky. They’d showed up at her door and told her that SHIELD was compromised, that it wasn’t safe for any of them right now, and that she needed to come with them for a while, and Kate, bless her young and trusting heart, had agreed after only the slightest hesitation. 

      “I’m okay for now,” Clint mutters back, willing it to be true. Natasha had shown up at his door after she’d left Fury’s grave to fill him in, and he’d immediately snapped into protect mode. Grab Natasha, grab Kate, grab the dog, and their go-bags, and just disappear. There’d been no time to think, no time to process, not with Kate’s justified stream of questions and Natasha’s insistence on tying up all loose ends and taking all precautions. But then again, she was justified too. She’d just dumped every file that SHIELD had onto the Internet. Everything regarding her past, his past, everything regarding TAHITI, and of course, HYDRA. Every detail of her life was out for the world to see and judge and interpret, and every detail of his life too. 

       “ _Clint_.”

        Natasha says his name like an order and he’s always been particularly weak when it comes to a certain redhead giving him orders, (and from now on, Clint realizes with a bitter tang, anyone who googles Budapest will know why), and so he guides the car to the shoulder and switches spots with Tasha silently. Tomorrow will come, and maybe it will be the last, but until then, Clint looks at the two people he loves most, taking up space in his car, and he falls asleep.


End file.
